Such a gripping device is useful in particular for hand prostheses, in which the gripping device can be used as a prosthetic finger. In addition to applications in prosthetics, it is also possible to use the gripping device in other technical fields, for example in handling technology or in so-called robots.
A gripping device of this type, in the form of a prosthetic finger, is known from DE 10 2007 005 858 A1. A longitudinally movable balance arm is arranged in the medial member and is connected by levers to the proximal member and to the distal member. The attachment of the balance arm to the proximal member and to the distal member via levers is mechanically complex. In addition, it is necessary to encapsulate the medial member with the levers in order to produce a finger ready for use.